


Birthday Prophecy

by come_on_eileen



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is drunk and sad, Birthday, But it's all gonna be ok, F/F, Fem SnowBaz, Magic, POV Female Character, Prophecy, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/come_on_eileen/pseuds/come_on_eileen
Summary: When your seventeenth birthday comes, the sun will rise and the sun will go. And when your True Love defeats your Worst Enemy, you will know the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apieceofpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apieceofpaper/gifts).



> It meant to be a one shot, but I got stuck in the middle and decided to post it in two parts. Don't worry, part two is on the way! I hope you enjoy Fem SnowBaz just as much as I do. (My girls, I am really in love with them! I hope you will be too.)

_When your seventeenth birthday comes, the sun will rise and the sun will go. And when your True Love defeats your Worst Enemy, you will know the truth._

 

**Simona**

I believe in prophesies. At least I believe in mine. I was given one as a child and I’ve repeated it so much since then, that it's almost burned in my head forever. _My prince will come and he will set me free._ Of course back then I didn't know who it might be. And I am still not sure about the True Love part, but as for my Worst Enemy, well, I have no doubts about that. Not after everything that she put me through. I know for sure it’s her. It’s Baz.

 

**Baz**

It all started on our first year at Watford. Simona kept whining on and on about the spells book that she needed, which of course, her so-called father, the Mage had never even bothered to buy. It was so easy to leave it for her as a present outside our door for her birthday. I didn't know back then that it would lead to the whole story about her prophecy and her prince and god knows what else. Her story, which she told with her large, blue eyes, made more vivid by excitement. Of course I laughed. Stupid Simona. She thought that her prince left her the present. I didn't say anything, I just kept leaving her presents year after year. And year after year she kept hating me more and more.

 

**Simona**

On the morning of my seventeenth birthday, I carefully open my eyes and check the room. There are no signs of my evil roommate anywhere so I jump up from my bed and look for her more carefully one more time. It doesn't take me long to understand, that she is in the shower, and I relax a little bit. The best thing is that it gives me the freedom of few moments of pure happiness and joy, when I open the door to see if there is a present from my prince waiting for me behind the door.

Of course there is one. I smile happily. These presents really keep me going. Through Watford’s daily life, through the Mage’s expectations, through Baz’s evil plotting. They are like the small notes from him, the prove that he does exist and that the prophecy is true and that I will meet him very soon. And that Baz will disappear. From my life. Forever. Finally.

The present is perfect, as usual. This year it's a blue jacket, the colour which matches my eyes, it's made from a fancy material, and when I put it on it fits perfectly. I wonder for a second how the prince might know the colour of my eyes or the fact that I ripped my only jacket a few weeks ago and was wearing an old sweatshirt since then. But who cares, he is a prince after all, he must know these things.

Finally Baz sprawls out of the shower giving a quick look at the whole picture, ripped present cover, me sitting in a new jacket, the smile on my face, which I wasn’t quick enough to hide from her. She smirks.

“So, should we expect mister Prince to finally show up today?”

“Shut up.” I say. “It's none of your business.”

“Let's see if my neighbour is retarded enough to think that some stupid prophecy makes sense, then probably it is.” I give Baz a hateful look. Be damned the day on our first year, when I was stupid enough to tell her about the prophecy.

“So this prince, will he like appear from the air or will he ride into our window on a dragon? Excuse me, I keep on forgetting the details a little bit.” She sits on her bed opposite from me.

I shrug. I wanna answer something witty, but I can't, we both know that she is better with words that I am.

I take a deep breath in. “It's not about the prince.” And then. “It’s about _you_. Disappearing from my life. Forever. Fucking can’t wait.”

“Oh, yeah.” Baz says with amusement. “I keep forgetting about that charming part. Can’t wait to be killed.” She stands up pulling her black hoodie on and strolling to the door.

“You know damn well it’s not about _killing_ you.” I snap right to her back just in time to make her stop near the door. Baz spins around with the speed of light and a few moments later she broods over me, eyes cold as winter. God, she is _quick_.

“And how do you think it will happen, Snow? Do you think I will just melt in the air?” She leans closer putting her hands on both sides from me. “Or ride a fucking rainbow to a magic land?”

 _She won't bite you. There in an anathema in this room. Don't be fucking afraid._ “It’s not that easy to kill a vampire.” I say, staring into her eyes, waiting for a twitch, for something. Though I don’t need any proof at this point anyway.

“Oh, really?” Baz says. She takes a step back and pulls fire from the air. One of her magic powers that she has from her blood line. The fire burns close to her face and it mirrors in her eyes while she keeps looking and looking at it.

“Stop!” I shout catching her hand, because it’s freaky and because, well, she _can’t_ do it.

My hand slides over her hoodie sleeve and that immediately brings her back from her coma. “Let me go.” The fire disappears and then it's just me, holding her hand. She makes a quick move, twisting it out, and I feel a pain spreading over my wrist. “Did you have an illusion? Because I don’t think I said you could touch me. _Ever_.” She hisses, like it’s in my plans to try to touch this freak ever again.

“You are a vampire. The fire is stupid. And lethal.” I say, brushing my hand, and trying not to think about how skinny her hand felt.

Baz takes a few steps back, casually making a fire again, this time a smaller one, just to light a smoke with it and takes a perfect drag.

“Say hi to your prince.” She smirks before going away. This time a door slaps right in front of my face and I take a long breath in. _What a freak._

It's weird that she doesn't denial the vampire thing lately. It's almost like she doesn't care. Anymore. About anything. She keeps wearing the same black hoodie over and over again, skips showers and I don't even remember the last time she had put her makeup on. She leaves almost every evening and when she comes back, she smells like damp earth and strong alcohol. _Catacombs_. She drunkenly stumbles over our room, going to the window near my bed, while I am pretending that I am asleep. The last thing, that I usually see before closing my eyes, is her slim silhouette opposed to the night sky, as she silently braces herself while smoking one fag after another.

 

_***_

 

The path to diner is too familiar. The stairs, a beautiful yard where you can see the main Watford building with the Wavering Wood in the background. Everything is the same, except that today I stare at every person passing by, hoping to catch a clue from the universe as to where my prince might be. And just on the entrance to a diner it happens.

I see a group of older man wearing suits and ties, obviously not from here. Though one of them is slightly younger looking and damn handsome, or maybe it's just the way that his blond hair shines in the sun. I immediately blush and stumble epically over diner stairs, quickly hiding behind the nearest wall. _Yes, Simona, you are that graceful._

“Happy birthday!” Penny hugs me from behind and her purple hair lands over my shoulder.

“Wow, is this a new jacket?” She says dragging me to our table, where a plate of hot scones is waiting for us. There are two candles with numbers 1 and 7 sticking in two of them.

“Thanks” I say, sitting down and grabbing a scone. “The prince gave it. I found it behind the door.”

“Or.” Penny sighs. I know she is not a huge fan of the whole prince theory. It’s Penny after all. She is too smart to believe in princes. “Maybe it was the Mage. Or Augustus. Or someone else you know.”

I snort. “Augustus could never be the prince. He was afraid of Baz all along.” It's true, through all time that we were dating he avoided Baz at all costs. And then they hooked up. And it was awful. But who cares now anyway.

“And you still think that it’s all connected with Baz somehow.” Penny summons, as if she doesn’t know. As if I haven’t explain it to her a million times before.

“Of course it is. She is my Worst Enemy.” I take a bite of scone, thinking about prince’s presents and Penny’s remark. “Wait, it wasn't you, was it? Leaving the presents all this time?” I say with round eyes.

“Think bigger.” Penny smiles. “I will never give you a jacket if I can give you -” She pulls out a nicely wrapped present and when I rip it open, I see a book. Such Penny. Of course it's a book. The title says “The prophecies. The true and the false meaning and how to read through.”

“Wow, its big.” I slide my hand over, thinking, no way I could read it, especially if I don't need to, because, well I know what _my_ prophecy is all about anyway. “Thank you.” I turn and give Penny a hug almost knocking our cups of tea down.

“And my mom is taking us out tonight. To that curry places you always wanted to go.” Penny lights the candles and as I blow them out, I close my eyes and make a wish. A stupid one. The usual one.

“Have you seen those men?” I ask. “At diner entrance. Who are they?”

“Probably the Mage called them.” Penny frowns. She gives me a suspicious look. “Don’t tell me that you’ve noticed the blond guy.”

“He is cute.” I say helplessly. Penny raises her eyebrow. “And he _might_ be the prince.”

“That's why you need this book.” Penny says. “Because prophesies don't work that way. Usually the most obvious meaning is a false one.” I roll my eyes. I hate when Penny talks like a teacher _and_ I heard it a thousand times before anyway.

“I should meet the prince today.” I say in a calm voice. “I know that.” I take another bite of scone and look around the dining room.

Penny seems to notice my glance. “If you are looking for Baz she is sitting right behind you.”

“How did you know I was looking for her? It’s just, what if she is- ”

“You are _always_ looking for her.” Penny interrupts.

“What if she is plotting something?”

“From this angle it looks less like plotting and more like drinking to me.” Penny says.

“Crowley, it's nine in the morning, it's just ridiculous-”

“Talking about me, ladies?” Baz says right over my ear. She sits on the chair beside me and grabs the book. The flask is in her hand, and as she reads through the cover, she takes one more gulp. “And you says that I am ridiculous. Bunce tell her to stop believing in this rubbish.” Baz’s smile is a little bit drunk.

“Looks like you believe it yourself, if you are getting wasted this early in the morning.” Penny says in a sharp voice.

“Oh. Just celebrate me still living. You know.” Baz winks at me and salutes with her flask before standing up.

I clench my fits. “Stop acting like that!” I almost shout. Penny looks at me with surprize and Baz spins around.

“Like what?” She asks.

“Like you do care, when you obviously _don't_.”

Something runs behind her eyes. And then it dies. And then they are empty again. “Thought you had something interesting to say. But never mind. See you around.” She waves with her hand, turning her back.

“I hope _not_.” I squeeze through my teeth, but since Baz keeps walking away it seems that she hasn't even heard me speaking at all anyway.

 

***

 

Even secretly drunk Baz manages to go through classes better than I can. That is is plenty unfair, but on the other hand I am glad that she doesn't cost me any trouble. On the bright side I manage to catch the sight of the prince few times during breaks, almost getting used to the way my heart jumps when I see his shiny hair.

“Don't stare too hard.” Baz shoves me with her shoulder during our last break and I understand that I am busted. _Argh_. How does she always manage to notice things?

I wanna shove her back with my shoulder, but she is already crossing the hall moving towards the prince. _What the hell._ I freeze. I wish I could pull her back with my stare. _Don't go there._ _Don't be stupid._ _Come back._ That exact moment I am not even sure what I am so worried about. I can't be worried about her, _obviously_. It's just that she always manages spoil everything for me, yeah, that's must be it. I send a hateful look at her back, while she moves closer and closer to the Prince. I know she would do something stupid, she always does. But nothing really happens, and Baz just leans over the wall in her careless manner and they exchange a couple of words. Prince turns around and goes away. Baz looks at me from across the room and there is a smirk over her face. I feel the anger starting to burn inside of me. _Crawley, what did she say to him._

I feel how my heart beats, while I run to my room trying not to think about anything at all. I know I should be out there, searching for opportunity to talk to the prince, because as strongly as I believe my prophecy to be true, it can't be powerful enough to break through the fucking walls of my room, if I will keep on just sitting there. The prince cannot just appear from thin air, just like Baz said.

Yes, I should be thinking about the ways to go there and meet him. But as the time passes, I think about other thing instead. _Baz is still not here._ A cold shivering fear starts to crawl under my skin. What if she doesn’t come back. What if she _never_ comes back.

I try to go through the list of all the terrible things that she did to me. Just to remind myself why I should be happy that she is not here. How she pushed me from the stairs, how she almost erased my magic with that tape recorder. And the worst one, how she refused to shake my hand that first day, even through the power that pulled us together. I saw her serious face, her black straight hair, accurately separated in the middle and I couldn't believe that someone so distant, so cool can be my roommate. I hate that five minutes when I actually thought that we can be friends, when I _hoped_ for that. God, how stupid I was.

I nervously look at the clock, for probably for the tenth time during last hour. _Crawley, where is she?_

The door opens and Baz stumbles in. She takes a few uncertain steps landing on her bed opposite from me.

“Why such a sad face, Snow? Did you hope I will never come back?” I feel how a hot wave of relief goes over me. She is back. I want to tell her to stop drinking. I want to tell her to be careful. But instead I say, “What the fuck have you told to the prince?”

Baz starts to laugh. “I told him to kill me as fast as possible, what else.” Suddenly her laughter disappears, replaced with wild smirk. “ _Oh I will kill him._ ”

I shudder. Her voice sounds very dark, very dead. I could believe anything that she says right now. “I don’t think you can manage to kill anyone. You can barely walk.” I say it more to convince myself. I am not sure how alcohol affects the fucking _vampires_.

“You think so?” Baz stands up, slightly swinging from side to side. Yet something from her eyes disappears. “Don’t worry, I am here only to replenish my reserves.” She holds up her flask and pulls out the bottle of whiskey from under her bed. The remaining half of the fluid spills on the floor while she pours from one container to another.

“Shit.” She says leaving a wet stain on her jeans. “Snow, maybe you were right after all.” The drunken smile goes over her lips. She rubs her hoodie sleeve over the stain, but it becomes only bigger.

“You are always right, aren’t you?” She quickly looks up and I frown. “A sad face doesn't suit you at all. Relax and smile. I am leaving.”

 

***

 

Half an hour later, the door opens once again this time to let Penny in. “Where is Baz?” She says before even stepping in.

“The idiot went to the catacombs, as usual.” I say. “Can you believe her, being ass drunk and still taking almost a half of the damn bottle of whiskey with her-”

“I just saw my Mom.” Penny interrupts. “She told me who those man in suits are.”

I freeze. _The Prince. Penny knows who the Prince is._

“They are the part of Vampire Elimination Committee. They are here for an annual check.”

“What is an annual check?” I say. I still don't get it.

“This means they are searching Watford for vampires. To destroy them.” And only then it hits me. _Baz_.

The silent buzz of the fear that I had all day long, finally crystallizes in the dreadful panic that blocks every thought inside me except for the most scary one. _I might lost Baz forever._

“I gotta go.” I say. “I should find her before they do.”

I run to the exit, but Penny still stands at the door. “Simona, wait. It's too fucking dangerous out there.”

“No, you don't get. It's just like the prophecy says. They will take her away. They will kill her.” I say shaking from tip to toes.

“Listen to me,” Penny takes my hand “It's not your fault. You don't have anything to do anything with that.”

“But Baz-”

“Baz is a vampire. And she is _evil_. Remember? I won't let you get hurt because of her.”

“But what if she is _not_?”

Penny frowns. “Not a vampire? I thought we have enough proof to this point.”

“Not _evil_.”

Penny thinks for a few moments. And then. _“Oh.”_

I shake my head. “I have to break it.”

“Break what?” Penny asks.

“The Prophecy.” I say in an ice cold voice. “You see, I don't like it. I don’t like it _anymore_.”

“It always was about Baz for you, wasn't it? Here.” Penny steps away passing me something. “It's my Mom’s phone. Take it. It has a flashlight.”


	2. Chapter 2

The flashlight is barely enough to cut through the thick darkness around me. I try not to think about rats running under my legs or the fact that Baz goes hunting here, drinking their blood every night.

Of course she’s here. I find her little figure sitting on the cold floor, leaning over the wall. She blinks a few times when the light hits her face (how can she sit here all alone in the darkness?) until her eyes finally focus on me.

“Get up.” I say.

“Perhaps Snow was right and I did drink a little bit too much.” She mumbles to herself, but since it's so quiet in here, I can hear her well. “And now I have lucid dreams. Though this one is quite nice.”

“Get up.” I repeat once again. “Please.”

“Come closer.” Baz says. “I wanna see if you really look like her.”

“Like who?” I say taking a few steps closer.

“Like Simona.” It gives me shivers hearing her calling my name out loud. “You can't be her anyway. She would never come here. She is too afraid.”

“I am not afraid of you.” I sit near, touching her shoulder slightly.

Baz pulls the flashlight down and her face drowns in darkness. It's good thing, that I am close enough to still feel her being beside me. The darkness is not there for long though, she lights a fire quickly, placing it between our faces, giving mine a closer exam. She blinks.

“Snow, what the fuck. What are you doing here?”

“We gotta go. There are people here. They wanna hurt you. Come on.”

“What people?” Baz’s look is almost sharp, despite the amount of alcohol she consumed through the day.

“People in suits. They are checking Watford for vampires.” I pull Baz’s hand. “Please, let's go.”

“Wait. Your prince is a vampire slayer?” Baz starts to laugh. “That is an interesting turn of events.”

“Can you walk?” I try to pull her up and get her hand around my neck. But she pushes me away.

“I don't see why you bother.” I hear her voice as if it's from far away. “Just leave me here and I will be gone soon. Just as you wanted all along. Just as the Prophecy stated.”

Her fire keeps burning between us and I can see her tired pale face. With dark circles under her eyes. With a dirt stain on her right cheek.

“I am not leaving you.” I say. “I am not a _killer_.”

“Of course you’re not.” Baz sneers. “Poor Simona, always saving others to save herself. Don't worry. You conscious will stay clean. I forgive you in advance. Now get the fuck out of here.”

“But-” I stop abruptly hearing approaching steps from afar. My heart sinks. I hope that I am mistaken. But the wicked smile on Baz’s face confirms my worst fears.

“Don't you get it?” Baz says quickly not even bothered to lower her voice. “It's my _choice_ to be here. My _will_. Neither you, nor your Prophecy has anything to do with that. Now leave, before I fucking spell you away.”

She reaches for her wand the same moment that I reach for mine. _Just this one time, please work this one time._ I pray pointing my wand at Baz.

 **_“Be silent and still, under my will.”_ ** I conjure, hoping that maybe for once my magic won't be completely and totally useless. I feel Baz’s will fighting mine. Her attempts to get away, to move, to scream. But I am stronger, because for once I know that I am doing the right thing.

I light my flashlight and take a few steps forward, far enough to leave Baz in the shadows, but still close to keep her still and silent under my charm.

The steps approach and soon two men appear, pointing a sharp light over my face. The Prince is one of them. _Not a Prince, a Slayer_ , I remind myself.

“Don’t move!” The older man shouts, while the Prince scowls at me. “Who are you?” I try to answer, but somewhere far in the shadows, Baz makes a desperate attempt to move and I have to put all my will in the spell, to fight her back down.

“Just check her.” The Prince says.

“Check her yourself, smartass.”

Prince shrugs. “Ok.”

He takes couple of steps towards me pulling my chin up. “You should know one thing about me.” He says. “ _I hate vampires._ Stay still.”

He points with something at my chest. It looks like wand, but is thicker, and silver and shiny. And I can't move anyway, not while all my strength are concentrating on keeping Baz quiet.

“Be careful.” The other voice demands, but the Prince just raises his eyebrow.

“Why?” He spits. “I don't tolerate fucking monsters.”

His lips move as he conjures the spell. The silver stick glows and I feel a sharp pain going through my body. It's like an electricity shock, but much, much worse. It breaks me apart and I fall on the floor, losing control over reality for a brief moment.

“Fuck.” The Slayer says. “She is not a vampire.”

Another man hurries towards me, putting a hand on my shoulder. “Are you ok?” But I just gulp for the air.

“Go. Away.” I breath out, trying to regain my connection with Baz and thinking dreadfully that maybe anti-vampire magic went through me towards her.

The Slayer takes a few steps away. His face is still with fear.

“You moron,” The older man hisses. “You know that it's fucking illegal to use anti-vampire magic against people. We might get into serious trouble for that, you violent prick.”

“I won't tell anyone.” I look directly at the Slayer. “Just go away.”

But the older man still hesitates. “Can you get up?”

“Leave her alone.” Slayer says. “Let’s go.”

“Coward.” The older man says. “We can't leave her in the Catacombs alone.” But the Slayer already walks away and his companion has no other choice, but to follow him away.

“Sorry.” He throws over his back at me, before disappearing over the corner. I try to fight darkness, but it's hard to control, not when there is no sign of Baz present anywhere around me. Not when I am alone and helpless. Not when there is no point anyway.

 _She is either dead or gone._ I think before finally, I surrender and falling into wet hopeless unconsciousness.

 

***

 

“Snow, wake up. Snow.” I open my eyes to Baz’s demanding voice, only to find complete darkness around me. And her hand going carefully over my face. She can probably feel how I blink and sigh, because her hand is quickly snatched away.

“Why is it so dark?” I moan.

“Sorry. I am so out of magic I can't conjure a fucking light.”

“You know, that there is such a thing as electricity, right?” I sit up, pressing my back over the wall and then carefully stretching my hands over the ground, trying to find a cellphone. Thank god, it’s not far away and the next moment I turn the flashlight on. I shudder because Baz’s face seems to be much closer to me then I thought. Almost too close. She snaps away, blinking.

“Merlin, Snow. Put that thing away.”

“You are not _gone_.” I breath out.

“Of course not.” Baz’s face is tense. “I will kill that bastard for doing that to you. I will fucking kill him.”

I grab her hand. “Don't. _Please_.”

Baz frowns. “If you are still worried about him-”

But I put a hand over her mouth. Something I wanted to do for a long time. Finally she stays silent, looking at me over my hand with surprise.

“Shut up.” I say mildly. “I am worried about _you_. It's always about you, ok?”

I see how Baz’s eyes widen, but I just press my palm tighter to her face.

“I am not finished here. And you better listen to me. It's my choice to be here. It's my _will_. And my will is to get us the fuck out of here. Ok?” I pull my hand from her mouth.

“But the Prophecy-”

“Fuck the Prophecy.”

“Fuck the Prophecy.” Baz repeats slowly. And then. “You have saved me.”

She looks so astonished and obviously so out of her usual wit. With a new stain over her other cheek, messed hair and eyes tensed and vulnerable, like she expects something bad to happen, but at the same time hopes that it won't.

I put the flashlight on the ground and it leaves weird shadows over our faces.

“It's alright.” I say, moving closer and putting my hands over hers. She almost snaps them away, but I won’t let go. Her skin is cold and I carefully breathe in and out, dwelling on a touch. The understanding that I wanted to do it for so long hits me suddenly and my heart skips a bit.

For a few moments, there is only the damp scent of catacombs, shadows and the sound of our breathing as we both sit on the wet cold ground. I slide my hands up to her shoulders, trying to read in her eyes if it’s ok, but they are just large and fearful and tensed. I carefully pull her closer, putting my arms around her, feeling her slim, almost thin, body next to mine.

“It's alright.” I repeat in her ear. And then just in case. _“Don't you dare push me away.”_

But she doesn't. To my surprise she leans closer, squeezing me tight. “I am not that stupid.” There is almost laughter in her voice, and even it there’s none, it sounds lighter, it sounds-

I blush.

“But you are.” I mange finally. _“Quite.”_ She rubs her cheek over mine and after that I finally dare slide my hand down her back and then up again. I try to do it in a tender way, slowly, hoping not to scare her away. Hoping to hold her close much longer.

But then the damn phone vibrates and, as I startle at the sound, Baz pulls away.

We look at one another. “Pick it up” She says.

I obey, though I want to hold her hand again, when the world will finally break in.

“Penny? What's happening?” I say. I listen to the response and then breath out with relief. “Are you sure they are gone?”

“Ok,” I say into the phone watching how Baz stands up from the ground. “We are coming back.”

“Slayers are gone.” I say to Baz standing up myself.

“Ok.” She shrugs. “I will kill the bastard next time then. Let's go.”

We slowly move forward. I follow her back, trying to flash as much light in front of us as possible.

“Are you hungry?” I clear my throat. “I mean you come here to eat, right?”

“Really, Snow? Is that what you wanna ask right now?” She throws over her shoulder. “I won't fucking bite you, don't worry.”

I pull her by the sleeve. “It's not why I’m asking.”

Baz turns around to look at me and raises an eyebrow.

“I just wanna know more about you.” I say after hesitation.

“You were my roommate for last 7 years. I think you know bloody _enough_ about me.”

“I know that you hide chocolate under your bed.”

“What?” Baz almost stumbles and I grin.

I slide my hand down, taking hers in mine. She scowls. “Don't do that.”

“Why?”

“You know fucking why.”

“Because you don't want to?”

“Because-” She shakes her head. “Whatever, Snow.”

I smile slightly and off we go, Baz looking forward and me, squeezing her hand tight as if it's the last thing I wanna let go.

Except that I have to let it go, because we finally reach the door to our room and the familiar world around us suddenly changes everything.

“Penny is probably in there.” I say. I stare at the door with fright, like there is a line between this place and the other side, that I am not ready to cross yet.

“Ok.” Baz shoves her hands in her pockets. “We should go in.”

But she doesn't move.

“We can hang out together.” I say unsurely.

Baz raises an eyebrow ironically. I scowl at her. She doesn’t even try to help me out here. _Of course she doesn’t._ Instead she pulls her damn flask out.

“Don’t you _dare_.” I hiss through my teeth. I feel angry. At me. At her. At the terrible way how things feel almost the same as they used to be. “Don’t you dare to do the same stupid things.”

“Or what?” Baz takes a step closer and I instinctively snapback.

She sneers. “How lovely. Are you still afraid of me, Snow?”

I take a deep breath in. “Were you the one leaving me all those birthday presents?”

“Does it matter?”

“It does.” I look straight at her. And then. “Thank you.”

Baz shrugs. It's almost like she says “Whatever” in her usual manner, except that she doesn't. The moment lasts as we stay at in the silence.

 _Say something!_ I internally scream at her and at myself. But there is no point. She is not the “fix it” type and neither am I.

I put my hand on the knob. _Just turn it._ But I can't. Somehow entering that door feels like stepping back into reality. It feels like losing everything.

I squeeze my fingers tightly.

“Simona,” I hear Baz’s voice from what it seems like far away. “I forget to tell you-”

“What?” I turn around.

Baz looks directly at me. She has this unguarded expression that I’ve already spotted once on her face when we were in catacombs.

“Happy Birthday.” She says.

My heart jumps. And it’s not only because of the words. It’s because of the way she says them. Helpless and serious. Almost like she says goodbye.

“Fuck that.” I mutter taking a step closer. Till it’s my face against hers. “It’s not goodbye.”

“I never said it is.” She sneers and I wonder how she manages even say one word when her face is so close to mine. “But nothing has changed anyway.”

There is only one way I know how to erase that sneer. And only one way to prove that she is wrong.

I put my lips on hers, feeling how she gasps in surprise. Or maybe I do. I suck her bottom lip slightly, not even using my tongue. After that I pull away.

“Don’t you dare say that nothing has changed.”

“Yeah, except that now I know that you are a terrible kisser.” She smiles lazily.

“I believe you are greatly misinformed.” With that I pull her for another kiss. This time I don't pull away for a long time. And she doesn't as well.

“Yeah, I believe I was misinformed slightly.” Baz breathes out finally.

“Slightly?” I raise my eyebrow.

She leans over the wall. “A little bit more practice and you will be ok, I guess.”

I blush trying to hide my relief and _hope_ away. And then I think that maybe the prophecy was right after all. Or maybe it was not. And that probably I don't really care either way.

 

THE END.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Apieceofpaper! Thanks for being an amazing beta :3
> 
> And here is my [Tumblr](https://snowbazcomeoneileen.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ana2rama) just in case you like SnowBaz and wanna say hi :3


End file.
